everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Westlee Wicked
Westlee Wicked is the daughter of the Wicked witch of the West and is in her Legacy year at Ever After high and is in resigned acceptance of her fate. But once Raven Queen shakes things up by revealing that you dont have to pledge to your destiny, will Westlee seize the chance to break from fate? © Illegal Sympathy Bio Name: Westlee Wicked Age: 15 D.O.B: June 13th Sex: Female Parents Story: The Wicked Witch of the West Roomate: OPEN FOR SUBMISSION Secrets hearts desire: Um, to not be melted with water? My “magic” touch: Besides my magic? When I close one eye, I can see for miles around Storybook romance status: As if anyone’ll like me “Oh curses!” moment: I’m allergic to water. Don’t ask me how that works, how I’m alive or how I bathe, either I don’t know or it’s complicated. Favourite subject: Magicology, I learn some pretty useful water repulsion hexes! Least favourite subject: Cooking Class-ic, all those liquids… Best friends forever after: Capsian Abyss and Plutarch Cavendish Favourite food: Nice moist pastries, or anything that wont make me thirsty Star sign: Virgo Animal companion: My crow, Bufkin Personality Westlee is a timid girl who, like many girls her age, is desperate to fit in, back home, it's an imposibility since she's destined to become one of the most feared characters in the history of Oz, of course she has her sister Easton Wicked, but relatives dont count now, do they? So, as consequense, Westlee is the type to get easily talked into doing things (some of which she does not entirely agree with) just for the promise of acceptance amongst her peers. Parent's story The wonderful wizard of Oz, her mother was the Wicked witch of the west, destined to enslave the nation of the Winkies and harass a scared little girl for a pair of awesome shoes. Then die. Horribly. By melting under a bucket of water. Not a fate anyone would look forward to. At least she's more poplar than the real villain of Oz; The Nome King. Appearence Westlee is a sophmore at Ever After High and without her heels is--with the exception of characters like Thumbalina and such--probably one of the shortest students in her age gap. Her thick curls have sheens of green to blue in them and are murder on hot days. She also has quite a bot o' junk in the trunk. Outfit wise, Westlee is a fan of the classic lolita fashion (ranging from gothic to a dark coloured-sweet) and of course, a penchant for red shoes. more info can be found on IllegalSympathy's DA page on her clothes. Trivia *Her "Magic touch" is a homage to the origional tale where the Wicked Witch of the West only had one eye but it had a telescopic vision. *Her elder sister is The Wicked Witch of the East; Easton Wicked. *She bathes with a number of oils and a bath-tub of milk. *Her green skin, of course, is in reference to the MGM wizard of Oz movie, the colour's become synonimous with The WWW. *The black is from the traditional witches clothes, the yellow is the colour of the Winkies and Red because it looks good on her. Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Land of Oz